


Favors

by ibukin



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibukin/pseuds/ibukin
Summary: In which Maizono gives a favor in exchange for an investment. One shot.





	

Beauty in an essence was displayed among the blue haired idolized figure who happen to walk into the blondes office. Byakuya Togami, a prestigious member of society and heir to a conglomerate worth fortunes, was quick to ignore any immediate attraction to question the females actions. Who would someone in her field be paying a visit to him directly like this? Typically, even if an idol agency had any business to be held the manager or producer would fill in the place of the celebrities themselves. 

It was already unique, this exchange.

Togami raised his brow at the girl, watching her stay quiet until she reached a couple feet away from his desk, then proceeded to bow and give an iconic yet graceful smile. 

"I'm Sayaka Maizono, an idol from my agency. How do you do today?" She said, seeming too rehearsed. Her manager must've drilled it into her head what to say, and what impression to give. Aside from her looks, Togami wasn't impressed in the slightest. He merely looked back down at his papers on his desk, dismissing her formalities entirely. "What are you after? Out with it already. I don't have time for small talk." He uttered out with no emotion aside from annoyance. However, Maizono took this as no sign of defeat. She merely maintained an appreciated smile and proceeded to sit on one of the chairs in front of the man. 

"Well, to be frank, I am here to offer a business proposal that involves your company investing in my agency." It was painfully easy for her to lay this normally anxiety filled request in a calm collected tone. This caught Togamis attention, of course, having him skeptical of what came out of an idol's mouth of all people. He looked up and crossed his arms, keeping his eyebrow raised while speaking to her. "And what would the Togami conglomerate have any use investing in such a social lites agency?" 

This was a perfect response for Maizono, exactly what she prepared for. "In our previous profits, there seems to be a high demand for more appearances of my and my group, showing a great future if we receive proper funding before hand. Of course, as our agency shows more progress we will be able to pay back entirely the investment--" She was then quickly cut off with snapping words from the male. "That is not what I asked. What will we get from this investment." Maizono quickly changed her curious expression to another gentle smile, much less enthusiastic than the start of the conversation. "You receive much more exposure for your business. Our agency will be known worldwide and we will give our credit for starting up entirely to the Togami conglomerate." 

Togami looked unimpressed. He was intrigued when she spoke a proposal in place of her manager, but was disappointed with the lackluster of the deal. Togami looked back down at his papers and continued to go back to his work. "Having exposure from such a scandalous agency just waiting to happen is not in our interests. Try something with less of a profitable reputation." That was her cue to give in, but Maizono was never known as a quitter. She found Togami to be quite intimidating, even his looks were cold and pointed. His face would much more beautiful without such a scorned look, so Maizono thought up an idea. 

Standing up, instead of leaving the room she proceeded to move to his side of the desk, sitting on the edge and leaning over to gently cup the side of his face, tilting it up to have it face her. With calm words, she spoke to him with the utmost subtleties. "Togami-kun, I could provide you with something more sufficient to benefit you, if you want." 

The nerve this idol had was admirable, though Togami wasn't swayed by bargains. His eyes looked over the face of the girl before him without much of an expression. Her features were notably flawless. Her big bright eyes and her porcelain skin were everything an average guy would want. Alas, Togami was not average. There was a certain nerve struck in her core when the girl of his own age approached him, so he decided to merely toy along the idea. He needed something entertaining for once. 

With his same expressionless face he spoke in normal tone. "I do not believe you know who entirely you're proposing such a favor with. A mere idol would not be able to endure such activities with an heir such as myself." This surprised Maizono at first, but then a slight giggle escaped her lips as she moved her legs from sitting on the ledge to sitting directly in front of him. Her genuine thoughts escaped for once, allowing a little smirk on her face to flow through. "I doubt your endurance could last as long as mine." 

With that, Togamis ego got the best of him. He immediately stood up from his chair and with a quick swift motion pinned Maizono on the desk, having her face show a blush from the sudden action. He looked over her with a frown, resisting the urge to devour such a face, such a body in fact. Once meeting her eyes, Maizono took a moment before mumbling his name. "Togami-kun..." was all that could escape her lips. It was even more enticing for him, having his hand instinctively grip onto her thigh to wrap her leg around his hips, making no such movements other than this. His lips moved, though only to speak. "You should be more careful with what you say, I could ravish you and unleash all the frustrations I have towards your annoying persistence." Maizono did not have a reply, only having her lips slightly opened and her body screaming for him to pursue. While this left Togami entranced, he broke out of it and got up from her, standing up and turning away from the sight of a laying down heavenly idol in a vulnerable position. "Next time you want to get anywhere with business, send someone who actually knows what they're talking about." Maizono sits up, slightly confused and way too aroused to put words together. Togami pushes up his glasses and looks over to her. "I don't take bargains. Come back when you're ready to pursue this in a different manner." 

His implications were very clear, and Maizono formed her lips into a smirk, standing up as well and having him face her completely. "I see, take this as assurance of my return." And with that, she brung his head down for a rather passionate kiss, using her experience with singing to move her lips and teeth to create a truly pleasing experience. Togami couldn't control his actions, and he brought his hands to not only wrap an arm around his waist to bring her closer, but also the back of her head to keep this exchange going as long as possible. He was also a worthy opponent in regards to kissing, making her time worthwhile. Maizono surprisingly, was the one to pull away, keeping her smirk as she walked from away his office. Right when she reached the door, Togami broke out of his hunger and longing and regained his composure. 

"Tonight at 9:00, you are to meet me here. Tell your manager to come to negotiate the terms of the proposal tomorrow at noon." With that, Maizono faced him with a smile, nodding before leaving. Her persuasion never ceased to fail her.

**Author's Note:**

> i love rare pairs so much and this one is definitely my fav pls feel free to suggest me more dr all media types ships to write about!


End file.
